camp_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wedding
The Wedding is the seventh episode of the first season and will air on August 21, 2013. Plot It's a beautiful day, and Kip is feeling way too chipper, which sets off alarm bells for Buzz. After his brush with death - eating a bad egg - Kip is ready to banish his dark, depressed self in order to embrace life and go for what he wants: Marina. Buzz points out that Marina already has a boyfriend, and Kip has Chloe, who prefers him dark and depressed. In the dining hall, Cole finds Robbie depressed beyond all measure over his breakup with Sarah. Cole recommends rebound sex as the rest of the campers brand Sarah a harlot and whore well within her earshot. Feeling particularly betrayed by Sarah's betrayal of Robbie, Buzz decides to ignore her completely. Mack rushes in with great news: the new mayor is performing gay weddings, quickly before the state makes them illegal again! Grace turns to her dads - they should fulfill her lifelong dream and get married, tomorrow night! Against Sheila's best advice, Raffi proposes to a reluctant Todd, who fusses that his best suit is missing. He agrees to allow Mack to plan their wedding as long as it's low-key. After assigning wedding chores to the CITs, Mack runs after Sarah, advising her to give Robbie some time to forgive. Cole is coaching a kid when Michigan State baseball coach Stu Crawford steps up with news that a coaching position has just opened up. Is Cole interested? Buzz is devastated to learn of Kip's plan to break up with Chloe. What's wrong with cancer blackmail as long as the payment is heavy petting? Kip is intent on pursuing Marina, but she's still tied to Greg, who's grating on her last nerve. After trying and failing to have a heart-to-heart, Marina decides it's time to break up. Mack toasts Raffi and Todd with champagne over the legal rights they'll enjoy - and how much fun their wedding will be. Roger stops by to see Mack. He's super excited to hear about Todd and Raffi's wedding, but only because gay weddings are a gravy boat of cash he wants to tap into. Wanting more photos of gays for his website, Roger insists on throwing the "gayest bachelor party ever" that night. Kip rows Chloe out into the middle of the lake to break up with her. He hopes they can still be friends; Chloe hopes Kip dies. While decorating the camp for the wedding, Sarah isn't surprised when Buzz ignores her. On the brink of seeing her childhood dreams of parental matrimony realized, Grace is turning into a bridezilla. Marina finds Chloe crying over her breakup with Kip. Marina admits she broke up with Greg; she may have only stayed with him as long as she did because of the amazing song he wrote about her. As pressures to get the wedding together mount, Cole asks Mack for the morning off so he can go to his job interview. Thrilled, Mack tells him it's a great opportunity, and besides, it's kinda hot. While putting together decorations for the wedding in the dining hall, Raffi drops a bomb: he's decided to take Todd's last name. Todd pretends this is great news. Across the room, Sarah apologizes to Robbie again, offering to do anything so he'll talk to her. What does Robbie want? He wants Sarah to leave him the hell alone; and he wants a drink, so he heads to the local bar. It's not long before he's three shots in and flirting hard with pretty bartender Casey. With a mechanical bull, bare-chested bull rider, free mani-pedis and a signature cocktail called the Harvey Manbanger, Roger throws an awesome gay bachelor party. Nevertheless, Todd isn't really feeling it. When Roger slaps a veil on Raffi's head, Todd freaks out, accusing Raffi of acting ridiculous and secretly dying to have a big dumb wedding. Todd thought they were happy the way things were, and now he doesn't know what he wants. In full panic attack mode, Todd storms out, leaving the status of the wedding in jeopardy. Around the campfire, both Buzz and Marina lay into Kip for breaking up with Chloe in a boat. Marina sees the silver lining: the girls bonded for the first time over their mutual breakups. Kip is thrilled to hear Greg is out of the picture, then devastated when Marina says she plans to stay away from men. The next morning, Grace lays into Mack. What happened last night?! Her dads slept apart! Mack assures Grace it's all just pre-wedding jitters, but clearly, she's not convinced. Mack finds Todd swilling bourbon in Toddler Town's teepee. Todd admits he's freaked out by the finality and commitment of the wedding ceremony - even if he has been with Raffi for 19 years and has no desire to be single. Cole sits down for his interview with Michigan State Athletic Director Brian Carpenter, who wants to know what else Cole has been doing besides working at Camp Little Otter. Cole admits he's been traveling - not for work - but for "spiritual work." He's a man who follows his own rules and walks his own path, which is what he can bring to Brian's organization. Tail between his legs, Todd apologizes to Raffi, who already understands Todd's position exactly. Raffi presents the long-lost suit... which he shredded last night after Todd embarrassed him in front of all their friends. Luckily, Todd doesn't have to worry anymore. The state revoked gay marriage, so the wedding's off. Buzz finds Grace hysterically running around the camp ripping down decorations. Nevertheless, the wedding takes place and goes off without a hitch with Mack presiding. If Raffi and Todd's is not the definition of a legal wedding, then it should be. The dancing continues into the night, with Roger and his band making music and Robbie cutting up the dance floor with his date, bartender Casey. Jealous, Sarah hangs out with Kip, who's been feeling so bad about breaking up with Chloe in the boat that he left her flowers and an apology note. Sarah warns that this means they're back together, but Kip doesn't think so. Noticing Mack ogling Cole on the dance floor, Sheila, Todd and Raffi advise her to wrestle him down to the ground caveman style. Mack admits she wants to, but Cole is 28 - and he works for her. It's never gonna happen. Chloe runs up to Kip, assuming his flowers and note mean they're back together. When Kip tries to clarify, Chloe accuses him of breaking up with her again and slaps him. Buzz spies an upset Kip leaving the reception, so he tells Marina that it was Kip who wrote the song for her. When Marina pulls Greg outside, he thinks she wants to get back together, then admits he found the lyrics to the song about her in the trash. Robbie asks Casey if she wants to get some cake, then forces her into a kiss right in front of Sarah. When Sarah throws cake at Robbie, Casey gets the picture and walks out in a huff. All eyes turn to Robbie and Sarah who argue in the middle of the room. Why would Robbie make out in front of Sarah - is he going to punish her all summer long? Robbie insists Sarah deserves punishment. Nothing's ever going to make her happy, not swimming and not a relationship. Deep down, Sarah's just sad and miserable. Robbie storms out of the reception. Cole finds Mack in the darkened pantry reaching for more champagne. After some deep kissing, she asks how his interview went. Cole admits it didn't go well, but it wasn't the job for him. He wants to have adventures and be spontaneous in life. Claiming it's not going to work, Mack decides to talk to Cole as a friend. He may like being a big fish in a little pond, but if he ever wants a decent woman, he's going to have to decide what he wants to do and go for it. Cole insists he knows what he wants, but Mack doesn't buy it. He's too young for her, and he should move on. It's time for testimonials. Roger takes the podium to wax poetic about love, which sucks. Marriage is even worse. Grace tells her dads that she used their credit card to book tickets to New York, where they'll make their marriage legit. Mack finds Sarah crying outside. After some deep talking, Sarah packs up her car and drives off, leaving Little Otter behind. Marina finds Kip sitting outside alone. She wants to know why he didn't tell her he wrote the song for her. Kip admits he makes all the wrong decisions all the time and apologizes. Marina admits she's not the best at making decisions either; after all she dated Greg. It's not long before they share a long-awaited first kiss. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes